シリョクケンサ
by jiro yujikku
Summary: "Karin-chan, tak pernah melepas kacamata, ya?"/'Kenapa aku tak bisa 'melihat'mu'/Untuk Luluk Minam Cullen/Mind to RnR?


"_Ne, ne_, Sakura, kita sekelas lagi!" seorang gadis berambut pirang kuncir ekor kuda merangkul temannya yang berambut merah muda.

"Eh? Benarkah, Ino?" Sakura—gadis berambut merah muda tadi—berteriak tak percaya sambil melihat papan pembagian kelas.

"Ah, kelas 2-3." Tanpa sempat menoleh ke arah suara cempreng dua gadis yang sedang bahagia karena satu kelas, Karin, bergegas menuju kelas baru.

Semester baru, kelas baru, teman baru dan yang diidolakan, _kouhai_ baru. Semua pembicaraan siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen hanya lewat saja di telinga Karin sepanjang lorong lantai satu. Begitu pula saat ia menaiki tangga lantai dua dan menuju kelas baru. Semua asyik membicarakan hal-hal baru atau pengalaman liburan kemarin. Ada lagi yang membicarakan pakaian musim semi, _anime_ _season_ terbaru atau gosip skandal aktor ternama dengan lawan mainnya dalam sebuah _dorama_.

Karin sama sekali tak tertarik dengan semua pembicaraan yang ia dengar di sekelilingnya. Setahun terakhir sebagai siswa kelas satu Konoha Gakuen, ia belum bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik antar sesama, yang artinya ia belum mendapatkan teman yang klop.

Pernah ia berteman dengan seseorang di kelasnya dulu, namun dia mendapatkan teman baru dan meninggalkan Karin. Karin tak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, sedih pun ia tak merasa. Karena selama ini ia tak pernah bisa mempercayai orang lain.

Namun bagian terakhir itu, membuat Karin yang sedang mencoba membuka dunianya, merasa dikhianati.

Karin sampai di depan pintu kelas 2-3. Ia menatap sebentar papan kecil di atas pintu.

'Apakah tahun aku akan sendiri lagi?' batinnya. "Hah~" ia menghela napas kemudian masuk ke kelas...

'BRUK!'

... atau tidak.

"A-duh! Sakit!" Karin merintih sambil memegangi pantatnya. Tak berapa lama, ia ingat kacamatanya terlepas.

"Ah, maaf kau tak apa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawab Karin sambil mencari kacamata frame hitam, tanpa sedikit pun menoleh ke arah orang yang menabraknya. Penglihatan yang sedikit kabur membuat Karin kesusahan mencari kacamatanya.

"Ah, ini yang kau cari?" orang itu menyodorkan kacamata frame hitam yang dicari oleh Karin. Karin meraih kacamata dan menoleh ke arah orang tersebut,

"_Ariga_—Eh?"

Mata mereka sempat bertemu.

Kedua mata Karin membulat tak percaya.

Pemuda itu hanya melempar senyum.

Sesaat Karin hanya terpaku memandang pemuda berambut perak tersebut.

"Ah, _a-arigatou_!" ujar Karin sambil berdiri dan membungkuk.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "_Ja na_!" kemudian berlari melewati lorong, meninggalkan Karin yang masih terpaku di depan pintu sambil terus memandang punggung pemuda tadi.

"Orang itu..." gumam Karin.

**-naruto-**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**シリョクケンサ ****by jiro yujikku**

**Inspirated by****シリョクケンサ ****song by GUMI**

**Summary: "Karin-chan, tak pernah melepas kacamata, ya?"/'Kenapa aku tak bisa 'melihat'mu?'/Untuk Luluk Minam Cullen/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning: full OOC, maybe typos, alur cepat, etc.**

**Enjoy read!**

**-naruto-**

Sepanjang pelajaran, kedua mata Karin tak bisa berhenti menatap pemuda yang duduk dua baris di depannya. Pemuda yang ia tahu bernama Suigetsu. Semenjak insiden tabrakan di depan pintu seminggu yang lalu ia sedikit penasaran dengan pemuda tersebut.

Meskipun begitu, Karin sama sekali tak bisa berkata apapun kepadanya. Ia hanya gadis pendiam berkacamata yang tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau berhadapan dengan laki-laki. Apalagi, Suigetsu itu terkenal periang dan akrab dengan semua teman sekelas. Buktinya dalam waktu seminggu ia sudah bisa langsung beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru.

'Benarkah waktu itu...' batinnya sambil menatap punggung Suigetsu, kemudian menempelkan tangan pada mata kiri yang terhalang kacamata.

**-naruto-**

"Karin-_chan_, tak pernah melepas kacamata, ya?" ujar gadis berambut indigo, Hinata, teman sekelas Karin. Sekarang ini mereka sedang di ruang ganti untuk persiapan pelajaran olahraga.

Karin menoleh setelah menutup loker, "Aku tak bisa melihat kalau tak bisa pakai kacamata." ujar Karin lirih tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"_Souka_," ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum, "Ayo! Pelajaran hampir dimulai." Hinata menarik lengan Karin menuju gedung olahraga.

Hyuuga Hinata. Mungkin dia teman pertama yang mengerti Karin.

**-naruto-**

"Karin-_chan_! AWAS—DUAK!"

Terlambat. Teriakan Hinata yang melengking tak bisa menghindarkan Karin dari bola yang kasusnya salah sasaran. Alhasil, Karin terjatuh setelah bola basket itu mengenai pipinya. Tak perlu ditanya, pasti sakit sekali.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Karin-_chan_?" tanya Hinata, menghampiri Karin, disusul beberapa anak yang terlibat pelemparan bola.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Hinata-AH!" Karin merintih sambil memegangi pipinya. Begitu ia membuka mata, ia langsung tersadar kalau kacamatanya terjatuh dan pecah.

"Ah, kacamatamu..." ujar Hinata. Karin hanya menunduk tanpa menoleh.

"Huh, salah siapa berdiri di situ!" ujar Tenten ketus.

"Tunggu, Tenten-_chan_, bukannya kau harusnya minta maaf?" ujar Hinata kepada gadis bercepol dua.

"Sudahlah, Hinata, tak apa-apa." kata Karin sambil memakai kacamatanya.

"Tapi..." Hinata ingin protes, tapi Karin segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Hinata, sudahlah dia juga tak terlalu mempermasalahkan." ujar Tenten kemudian kembali ke lapangan dan melanjutkan permainan.

**-naruto-**

Karin membasuh wajah dengan air dari keran. Lemparan bola tadi cukup membuat pipinya sekarang terasa perih dan panas. Belum lagi ia harus mengganti kacamatanya dengan yang baru.

"Hah~" Karin menghela napas. Ia menunduk, membiarkan tetes-tetes air terjatuh dari wajah dan sebagian rambut depan yang berwarna merah. Suara air yang mengalir dari keran yang masih menyala mengusik pendengaran.

Ia kembali membasuh wajahnya dengan air, berulang kali. Hingga akhirnya tangannya bergerak untuk mematikan keran dan mengambil kacamata yang sudah retak yang tergeletak di atas keran.

'_Tuk._'

Tiba-tiba Karin merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipinya, tepatnya di bagian luka akibat lemparan bola. Karin menoleh. Didapatinya pemuda bernama Suigetsu tengah tersenyum sambil menyodorkan handuk tepat di wajahnya.

'Lagi-lagi...'

Karin terpaku. Masih memandang wajahnya yang terhiaskan senyuman. Tangannya sedikit gemetar dan mengeratkan genggaman pada kacamatanya yang sudah tak berbentuk.

'Lagi-lagi, dia...'

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kulihat tadi kau terkena lemparan, aku sedikit khawatir makanya..."

"Eh?"

"Ah, _ia_! Bukan begitu, hanya saja ... aku sama sekali belum berkenalan denganmu meskipun kita sekelas." ujar Suigetsu.

Hening.

...

"Karin _desu_. _Yoroshiku_."

"Suigetsu _desu_. _Yoroshiku mo_."

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku tak bisa 'melihat'nya lebih jauh.'

**-naruto-**

Seperti biasa, di jalan pulang, Karin akan melewati sebuah taman mini sekitar dua blok dari rumah. Kalau jam pulang sekolah seperti ini, taman akan ramai dengan beberapa anak kecil yang asyik bermain.

Saat itu ia akan tersenyum memandang dua anak laki-laki yang berlarian saling mengejar atau dua anak perempuan dengan gundukan pasir dan ember. Betapa polosnya anak-anak tersebut. Belum merasakan bagaimana kesedihan dan kehilangan orang yang mereka sayangi.

Kedua mata Karin langsung tertuju pada ayunan di samping bak pasir, bukan pada ayunan, tapi pada orang yang menaiki ayunan tersebut.

Karin memiringkan kepala.

'Bukankah itu...' Karin berjalan mendekat dan menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh.

"Karin?"

"_Yappari_, ternyata kau." ujar Karin memandang Suigetsu dan duduk di ayunan samping pemuda berambut perak tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Rumahku dua blok dari sini." jawab Karin, "kau sendiri?"

"Hanya ingin sendiri." jawab Suigetsu sambil memandang langit keemasan.

'Kenapa...?'

Karin memandang Suigetsu keheranan. Bukan, dia bukan Suigetsu. Ada perasaan berbeda ketika melihat Suigetsu saat ini. Seperti ... kesepian?

Tidak mungkin!

Tapi mungkin saja...

Itu adalah sisi lain dari Suigetsu, ataukah Suigetsu yang sebenarnya.

'Kenapa aku tak bisa 'melihat'mu?'

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa menemaniku di sini."

**-naruto-**

Karin kembali ke rumah dengan wajah bahagia. Entah sejak kapan ia merasa nyaman setelah lama mengobrol dengan seseorang.

Suigetsu.

Hari ini ia bicara banyak dengan Suigetsu tanpa ia harus khawatir. Selama ini ia tak bisa akrab dengan teman-teman, selalu berakhir tak harmonis. Beberapa diantaranya tak mau menatap wajahnya.

Karin tak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia sudah terbiasa kehilangan penglihatan sebelah kiri akibat kecelakaan besar saat ia berumur sebelas tahun. Sejak saat itu ia selalu menutupinya dengan kacamata.

Namun, saat pertama kali ia melihat Suigetsu tanpa bantuan kacamata yang selalu menghias wajahnya, ia tak merasakan hawa lain. Berbeda saat ia melihat teman-temannya dulu.

Suigetsu bersih.

Seakan ia tanpa dosa.

Tak ada kesedihan ataupun kegelisahan.

'Tapi tadi itu dia ... terlihat kesepian.'

**-naruto-**

Sebulan berlalu, Suigetsu dan Karin sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di taman sepulang sekolah. Mereka bercengkrama, menikmati indahnya perubahan warna langit keemasan menjadi biru gelap. Naun di sekolah mereka bersikap biasa, layaknya teman sekelas pada umumnya.

Hari-hari berlalu, sampai tiba saat yang tak diinginkan.

Suigetsu tiba-tiba menghilang. Ia tak pernah mengunjungi taman lagi. Sepulang sekolah ia langsung pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan taman. Sikapnya di sekolah sedikit berubah. Ia yang selalu riang dengan teman-teman menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

Kadang Karin menemukan ia tengah tertidur di balik pohon di belakang sekolah.

Namun, saat itulah Karin bisa 'melihat'nya, meski terkesan samar-samar. Kesedihan yang dialami oleh Suigetsu.

**-naruto-**

Beberapa hari kemudian tersiar kabar kalau Suigetsu pindah ke kota lain. Katanya ia mengikuti orang tua yang pindah pekerjaan ke Hokkaido. Karin mengetahui hal itu karena mendengar gosip dari para guru tak sengaja saat ia akan mengumpulkan tugas.

"Kudengar hari ini ia berangkat ke Hokkaido."

"Tapi kenapa ia tak pamit? Sepertinya ia juga bukan anak yang punya masalah dengan temannya."

Begitulah kira-kira ucapan para guru.

Karin bergegas menuju rumah Suigetsu, namun nihil. Tetangganya mengatakan kalau barusaja mereka berangkat ke bandara. Karin segera menyusul Suigetsu.

Sampai di bandara, Karin segera mencari keberadaan Suigetsu. Bergegas menuju pintu masuk penerbangan ke Hokkaido. Berharap sosoknya belum pergi.

Di antara ribuan penumpang yang hilir-mudik, sekilas Karin melihat sosok Suigetsu sedang duduk di bangku tunggu. Tak perlu aba-aba lagi ia segera menghampiri pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Suigetsu!" panggilnya.

Pemuda itu menoleh, merasa dirinya dipanggil.

"Karin?" Suigetsu berdiri dan memandang Karin yang terengah-engah. "Kenapa kau kemari?" tanyanya.

"Hah!—kau jahat!—hah..."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa pamit?" ujar Karin.

Suigetsu masih memandang Karin, ia menunduk sambil bergumam, "Maaf."

Mereka terdiam. Karin masih mengatur napas.

"Tapi sebelum kau pergi..." kata Karin setelah napasnya kembali normal, "aku ingin mengatakannya padamu." Ia memandang Suigetsu sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

Suigetsu terdiam, memandang heran ke arah Karin.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi temanku, aku senang sekali."

Suigetsu menunduk, kemudian seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Tangannya tergerak meraih kepala Karin dan mengacak pelan.

"Aku akan mengirim surat setiap hari." ujar Suigetsu.

Setelah itu, Suigetsu benar-benar meninggalkan Tokyo. Karin hanya bisa memandang kepergian pesawat yang ditumpangi Suigetsu dari kejauhan. Meski begitu ada perasaan lega dalam dirinya.

**-naruto-**

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Karin telah menemukan teman yang selalu bersamanya, Hyuuga Hinata. Ia juga telah membuka diri dengan lingkungan sekitar. Karin tak sendiri lagi, meski kekuatan penglihatannya tak bisa hilang.

Ia senang menjadi dirinya yang sekarang.

**-END-**

**-naruto-**

**Bingung? Saya juga.**

**Oke, jadi intinya Karin punya kekuatan di mata kirinya yang bisa lihat isi hati orang lain. Kekuatannya bisa dihilangkan kalau ia pakai kacamata. Tapi dia punya masa lalu dikhianati sama temennya jadi dia trauma dengan pertemanan, dan ia tahu hal itu karena kekuatan matanya. Nah di sini ia ketemu Suigetsu yang isi hatinya gak bisa dibaca sama kekuatan mata Karin.**

**Kira-kira seperti itu, dan ini terinspirasi dari manga dan lagu Shiryoku kensa oleh GUMI.**

**Buat Luluk Minam Cullen, maaf ya baru dibuatin sekarang dan maaf juga kalau gak sesuai harapan.**

**Thanks for reading. Mind to review?**

**jiro**


End file.
